Portable collapsible stands have many uses such as providing portable work surfaces, supporting tools, minimizing storage space requirements, and increasing the mobility of objects that are difficult to move. Such stands are particularly useful in the construction industry where portability of tools is desirable, often leading to increases in work efficiency and ultimate cost savings. Generally, the heavier a tool is, the more awkward it is to transport not only to and from, but also, around project sites.
Where a tool is attached to a collapsible stand, the weight of the combined unit is generally centered about the tool, which is often positioned on the top of the stand. Because of the high center of gravity, such positioning increases awkwardness and the tendency to tip over while transporting and handling the tool. Moving such a tool leads not only to increased safety concerns for the tool operator, but also to a likely decrease in work quality. A tool-stand combination with a high center of gravity is not only less stable, but also more difficult to set up and break down.
Existing conventional portable collapsible stands suffer from the foregoing shortcomings in that they are generally not easily transportable and do not provide a stable surface for the tool they are to support. Existing devices are also generally not easily set up for operation or broken down for transport or storage.